


The Chaunceford Estate's Advertisement

by Monkarama



Category: Original Work, georgetown current events
Genre: Occult, Other, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform, cryptid, georgetown current events - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chaunceford Estate is looking for new members for it's Georgetown branch. Do you hear the call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaunceford Estate's Advertisement

**The Chaunceford Estate**

Do you yearn for adventure, traveling the corners of the globe, and hunting the most challenging game? Join The Chaunceford Estate’s Guild of Esteemed Hunters. Enjoy the fraternity and society of big game hunting and tracking. Enjoy the luxuries of the several Chaunceford lodges as you stalk the grounds for sasquatch, helk, and shoggoths. Leave your legacy as a champion hunter, enjoy delicacies of the cosmic game, and earn the chance to acquire new, rare, and effective armatures for hunting cryptid and cosmic game. The Chaunceford Estate is holding an open house at the Georgetown lodge March 24th. Enjoy fresh game, firearms and enchanted sword safety course, and the child safe void petting zoo.

 


End file.
